


Bye bye, Iowa fields

by TwoWorldsChild



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Iowa Shipyard, ST:09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoWorldsChild/pseuds/TwoWorldsChild
Summary: A hundred word drabble, no more, no less...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sunrise Avenue in the radio ... and there was this tiny idea in my head. And I'm no native speaker and without a beta. :)

* * *

 

He had made it just in time.

The Shuttle accelerated very quickly, left the endless cornfields in one, golden-yellow whirl behind. They passed the huge shipyard and the still unfinished ship there, whose metallic beauty tried to conquer even the sun. And in a fleeting moment which seems like an eternity, he had a flash of clarity that she will belong to him one day. It was like watching an imaginary glass ball of an also imaginary Prophet.

But even the most beautiful moments will not last forever.

Not when your fellow, aviophobic cadet, puke all over your shoes.


End file.
